1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid propellant gas generators and is particularly directed to solid propellant hydrogen gas generators formed from ammonium hydrotriborate and alkylammonium hydrotriborate compounds of the formula R.sub.1 R.sub.2 R.sub.3 NHB.sub.3 H.sub.8.
Chemical lasers operating as HF* systems require a source of H.sub.2 for the reaction with F-atoms formed from the combustion reaction of fluorine containing oxidizers and a variety of fuels such as D.sub.2, C.sub.2 D.sub.2, C.sub.2 D.sub.4 and other deuterated compounds. Solid propellant gas generators which provide only H.sub.2 as the gaseous product provide an improved method of H.sub.2 storage over gaseous H.sub.2.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid propellant gas generators which form H.sub.2 as the only combustion product have been formulated based upon alkali metal hydrides such as LiAlH.sub.4 and NaBH.sub.4. However, these systems are limited to a maximum of approximately 8-weight percent yield of H.sub.2. Furthermore, alkali metal hydrides are very sensitive to attack by water vapor. Therefore, special precautions must be taken to insure that atmospheric moisture does not come into contact with the solid propellant gas generators containing alkali metal hydrides.